No Air
by LOLChanny819
Summary: This goodbye was real, it was forever. And I wasn't sure I was ready to let go. "Hair falls out!" "Not the really important ones." And I knew it was a beginning.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But I think that all of the actresses and actors on there are amazingly talented. **

**Hi, huggables! I just updated Trickling Soulless and wrote a new one shot called The Grady Bunch, so be sure to check those out if you every want to read my awful writing! Lolz, I can't write! But I'm gonna keep trying! OMG I MET STERLING KNIGHT! Okay, now that I have your attention, I suggest listening to No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown while reading this. That's the inspiration for this story. I never actually met Sterling. Sorry!**

No Air

SPOV

I inhaled a deep breath as I waved to the crowd. Except this time, I knew it really _was_ goodbye. The thought almost made me start bawling, but I held it back for the fans. However, a single tear slipped down my cheek anyway.

I snuck a peek at Tawni, so selfish, but crying just as hard as the rest of us. I looked at Nico, his hat held to his heart as he saluted the crowd one last time. I glanced at Grady, the normally peppy boy looking like he needed a hug. Zora, crazy as crazy can be, but smiling sadly as she watched us, too. Marshall, our director, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. We were all a family. United now we stood, as we faced the stage for the last time.

I still remembered the day I came here, thinking about how there was no way I would ever be able to handle Hollywood. Fifteen and innocent, I took Hollywood by storm. Now I was eighteen and Naïve, afraid to face the world alone.

The curtains closed, and we all burst into tears in a giant hug that even Tawni joined in on. A family. A strange, chaotic family, but one that stuck together. There were mumbled goodbyes and tear-filled hugs. But then that was over too.

I stood there, my things in a box, staring at my dressing room for the last time. It looked so empty now. I sniffled, willing myself not to cry until I was in my car.

Suddenly, an arm was placed lightly on my shoulder. I turned around, knowing already who it would be.

Chad smiled at me sadly. "Hey, Sonshine. How you holdin' up?"

My lip quivered, and he embraced me in a hug. "Sonny, don't cry." But I could tell that he was crying, too. This was the end. Condor Studios would just be a dream now. It was shutting down for good.

"I'm so afraid, Chad," I whispered, clinging to him tighter. For once, he didn't object.

Instead, he just pulled me closer. "You'll knock down Hollywood, Sonny."

I looked up at him, hearing a deeper goodbye in his words. "Chad?"

He sighed, knowing my silent question. "I signed onto an acting agency in Brooklyn."

I moaned into his chest, pulling him even closer. "No…"

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'll never forget our fights, Sonshine. I'll never forget _you_."

"You promise?" I asked.

He nodded. "_With every hair on my head_."

"Don't say that" I screeched. "Hair falls out!"

He smiled at me gently. "_Not the really important ones_."

And I knew he was serious. I smiled. "I won't forget you either."

He smirked. "Promise?" It was soft, but I still got the feeling he was mocking me.

I smirked too. "_With every hair on my head. And the important ones don't fall out_."

He smiled. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"….So are we good?"

I took a deep breath, not sure I was ready to let go just yet. "Not yet, Chad. I'm not ready yet."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around me again. "You're beautiful." Then his face turned red.

I pulled away. "Thank you. You really are the greatest actor of our generation. And Brooklyn won't know what to make of so much talent."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I took a deep breath and nodded to myself. "Oh, we are so good."

He smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Sonny."

I sniffled. "Goodbye, Chad."

He gave me a quick hug and then left, tears slipping down my cheeks again. Because I had just realized that I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. And now it was too late.

1 year later

I looked at the magazine for the fifth time that day. I couldn't believe it. 'Chad Dylan Cooper Engaged To Melissa Cohen?'

No. This couldn't happen. I still loved him. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. I got up, opening it soundlessly. And my jaw dropped.

Because there, standing at my door, was nineteen year old Chad Dylan Cooper. He smiled apologetically. "I told you I wouldn't forget."

I laughed and hugged him. "You're back!"

He nodded. "I….um….uh…."

I smiled, knowing, just like I always did, what he was going to say. "I love you too."

He grinned at me goofily. "Me too."

I laughed and, instead of the normal hug, kissed him. It was magic. Sparks, fireworks, a warm fuzzy feeling, so overrated. No, I felt like I was on fire, and he was the match. He lit my fuse, and suddenly, I was complete. And I never wanted it to end.

When we had to pull away for air, I smiled. "Melissa?"

He laughed. "She's my costar. I never even went out with her. Every time I got _near_ a girl, I just saw your face."

I smiled at him. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too, Sonny. _Because you're an important piece of hair_."

I laughed, remembering. "Romantic."

He smirked. "Oh, you know what I mean."

And I did. I also knew that this was the real beginning, and that, this time, I wasn't alone.

2 Years Later

Now twenty one, I walked down the aisle, my dress fluttering behind me. Chad smiled at me, his eyes filled with promise and certainty. And I knew mine were too.

As the reverend said those final, alluring words, Chad pressed his lips to mine. "I love you."

I smiled. "_You're the most important hair on my head_."

He laughed, and I knew, with a feeling, that this beginning, and our old goodbyes, with Tawni as the Maid of Honor, Zora as a bridesmaid, Nico as the Best Man, and Grady as a groomsman, with the rest of Mackenzie Falls behind us,weren't real goodbye. It was just a never ending beginning. We remained united, one and the same, for all….eternity.

**Hmm. So this was different than I thought. I think it was awful. Tell me what you thought. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
